


Oh, Daddy!

by Iolite666



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Werewolves, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, I apologise for this, Knotting, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, discord friends are bad influences, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: After an argument, Sam seeks punishment and resolve. (Part of a larger supernatural AU born on discord that may or may not come to fruition).





	Oh, Daddy!

Sam slammed the door shut behind him and dropped his bag on the floor in the hallway. Ignoring his mom’s calls to him, he immediately made for his room and locked himself inside as best he could, forcing his nigh overflowing bin against the door jam. 

He flopped down on his bed and tried to forget what he had said. In all truth, he’d overreacted, he knew that. Foster had made a remark, as he usually did, on the nature of his and Kent’s relationship. He didn’t know what happened, but something in him snapped, and he had found himself yelling. Thinking back on it now, Sam could see he had been stupid, and each time waht he said replayed in his mind he cringed. Yoba, he was an idiot.

_“-SHUT UP! Shut! Up! You don’t know what it was like, you could never know what it was like!”_

_“Sam I-”_

_“NO! For once in your life, just shut up and think before you speak! You don’t know how hard it was to lie awake and wonder if your dad was ever coming back, or if he did, whether it was in one piece or in a fucking bodybag!”_

_Kent stood up, holding his hands out towards Sam. “Sam, he didn’t mean it like that and you know it. Sit down and stop shouting.”_

_“FUCK OFF. YOU LEFT US, FOR YEARS YOU LEFT US!”_

_Sam picked up his bag and ran, blindly slamming the farmhouse door open and taking off towards town._

Closing his eyes against the tears, Sam knew he had crossed a line. They didn’t mention Kent’s military service, and for good reason. There were a lot of horrid memories buried there for his father, and he’d just… aired it all over a simple comment, one that wasn’t even an insult. Foster had only joked about Sam sitting like a puppy waiting for his dad to open the door, and he’d exploded for no reason.

Pulling his pillow over his head, Sam finally broke, his sobs muffled by the soft surface. Yoba, if Foster and his dad and Sebastian wanted to stay with him after this, he’d be surprised.

Jodi knocked on his door and told him she was going shopping, and he barely managed to pull his voice together for a wobbly 'okay' to not make her suspicious. Sam heard the front door close and collapsed from where he'd sat up to answer her.

His head was pounding, each throb making him wince and want to just drown in his blankets and never leave.

Some time later, Sam didn't know how long, only that his throat was dry and scratchy, and that he felt as if his allergies had exploded with how much his face hurt, his nose was stuffy and his eyes were red raw; the door opened again.

Sam gulped. He could hear the heavier footsteps and knew it wasn't his mom back from her shopping trip; it was Kent.

Scrabbling back up to his pillows, San stared at the door, his hands and body shaking. The doorknob twisted and the door was forced open, the bin in front of it spilling its contents all over the floor.

Kent looked down at the mess on the floor and decided better than to mention it, and looking at his son confirmed he was right to do so. He was a mess, face red from crying and clothes crumpled.

"Sam, I'm s-"

"I'm sorry, dad."

Both stared at each other mutely for a second, not able to process what the other had said.

"I- You go first." Sam deferred to Kent, hoping that he wouldn't be judged too harshly, although he knew he deserved it.

"What you said, back there… It was foolish and hurtful." Sam winced, but before he could apologise again, Kent forged on.

"But it was true. I did leave you, and no amount of apologies from me can make that better."

"No, I- I got angry and I said the first thing that came to mind. I missed you, and it was hard, yeah but I- but I shouldn't have said it like that." The tears were gathering in his eyes again and Sam wiped them away with his sleeve, the fabric dragging painfully across his eyes.

"I didn't truly realise how much," Kent swallowed before continuing, "how much I hurt you, Jodi, and Vincent in being sent out. Now I do, and I want to apologise."

"Dad you, you don't need to say sorry. I should be, should be saying sorry. I was horrible to you and Foster. And- and if you don't want me anymore I- I can leave and move back he-heeeere." Sam's breath hitched with the sobs he'd been holding back, the dam broke and now he was crying fully, heaving in air as he tried, and failed, to calm himself down.

Kent moved quickly and sat down on the bed, drawing Sam closer to him and holding him there.

"Sam... Sam. It's okay, I'm not mad... You didn't mean it, and it's so close to the full moon. We'd never leave you over something like that."

Sam sniffled wetly, his eyes red and puffy. "But I... For a couple of seconds, I did mean it, and I- I- I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, but maybe you need to learn a lesson from this? Would it... make you feel better, if you were punished for this?" Kent held his breath waiting for his son's response. He knew he was pushing a line, one that they had only mentioned in passing, but it seemed that Sam needed the resolution that it would offer.

"Punishment? Punishment how?" Sam looked up at Kent and saw that his father wasn't lying. He didn't look angry whatsoever, his face only showed concern and love, and for all of the reassurance it gave it only made the gnawing guilt in his chest feel worse.

He knew that it would continue to eat at him, no matter how much Foster and Kent said it was all right, that they were fine. He chanced a hand on Kent's knee, and smiled a little when his dad's much larger hand settled over his own.

"Just a few swats over my knee, nothing serious. Just something to let you know what you did was wrong, but to also let you know that you can let it go?"

Sam immediately flushed, the blush barely standing out over his already emotionally reddened face, but it was still visible. He… he didn’t know how he’d react if Kent spanked him, but he’d bank on it not being innocent. Unbidden, his mind cast to last night; the video he’d watched, a massively tall blond man had taken a barely legal boy, crying and moaning and outright sobbing, each thrust of his hips eliciting a strained moan, his cheeks red and sore.

Squirming a little, Sam finally released the blanket from his grasp and sat up straight. “Can I clean up a little first?”

Surprised that Sam was even considering his… offer, Kent nodded and watched as his son left the room. Huffing out a slightly shaky breath, he settled with the thought that he was actually going to do this. Sam had, ahem, apologised to him before, but had never taken anything so much as hinted at as a punishment. But perhaps, perhaps this would be good for him. He had never seen his son so submissive, and it frankly upset him that Sam had been afraid of how he would react. 

Sam soon returned, and with it he looked better; the swelling around his eyes had receded a little, and he overall looked less red, less upset.

“So, what do you want me to do?”

Looking his son in the eye, Kent nodded, before rearranging himself to give access to his lap. “Pull down your pants, boxers too, and get over my lap.”

Hands trembling, Sam did as he was told, unbuckling his belt and sliding his clothes down in one fell swoop, no longer shy about his body, but apprehensive for what was to come. He knew he was already half hard, and thanked Yoba that his father ignored it.

He walked over to Kent and balanced himself over his lap, his ass presented up and outward. Cheeks burning from more than just blood rush, Sam waited with bated breath.

"I want you to count each one, but don't say anything else. If you need me to stop, tap my thigh three times. Are we clear?"

"Yes…" 

"Yes what?" Kent knew he was pushing it, but a lesson in respect would help, would help Sam feel like he had atoned himself.

Sam gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy. I'm going to start now."

Kent brought his hand down to Sam's ass with a gentle touch, palming over the soft skin and marvelling at it's firm softness. Since their relationship had changed under Foster, Kent had begun to take more notice in the shape of his son's body, more noticeably his ass, always hidden behind those tight, tight jeans he wore.

Swinging his arm back a little, Kent brought his hand down harder, relishing in the SLAP that echoes our, and Sam's startled moan, pain mingled with pleasure.

"Ah, one…" Sam didn't know how much of this he could take. The first swat had sent heat ricocheting through his stomach and groin, and his cock was already showing more interest, hardening against the rough cotton of his father's pants.

Kent could already see a slight redness to Sam's ass forming, and he couldn't wait to leave him squirming in his seat days from now.

SLAP! "Two- two…" The force of the slap jolted Sam forward on his father's lap and he moaned, the dry friction of the cotton on his cock deliciously painful.

Kent shifted himself, well aware of how his own cock was straining against his fly as much as Sam's was rubbing against his thigh. He knew he would like it sexually, but this side of Sam was new to him.

"AH! Three… Fuck…" The slap this time had landed in his other cheek and the surprise had him tensing and shouting out.

"Ah, what did I say about speaking out of turn?"

Sam didn't respond, did his father want him to answer that?

"Speak, baby. Use your words, tell me what you did wrong."

"I, I spoke out of turn, I muttered after my number…"

"And what does that mean?" Kent knew he was taking a bit too much joy in having his son say everything, but the cute way his voice stumbled over his words, so unsure… it kindled the fire in his guts to a roaring blaze.

"Does it mean, does it mean more slaps?" Sam bit his lip, his cock throbbing, trapped as it was between his stomach and his father's thigh.

"Are you asking me that, or telling me it?" Kent's voice was rumbling deep with lust, seeming to vibrate through every fibre of Sam's being.

"Asking." Sam knew the answer anyways, but, but he wanted his father to say it. To tell him what he was going to do to him.

"It means ten more swats, for a total of twenty, do you understand?"

Sam nodded, lying his head back down over the side of Kent's legs. "Yes, sir."

"Good…" Kent crooned, his voice low.

And so it continued, each slap startling a loud moan from Sam's mouth, each one making both of them thankful that Jodi was out, and that Sam wasn't the kind to leave his windows open.

Strikes landed on either cheek, the redness flaring up and soon it felt as if his ass was burning up, each successive slap hurting more, making his cock dribble onto this father's pants, making the friction more bearable, making him so close to cumming.

Kent could feel now how Sam was purposefully rocking into each hit, how wetly his cock slid along his pants, and it made his throat dry and cock throb under the confines of his clothing.

"Ni-nineteeeeeen…" Sam's voice was weak and wobbly now, the strength having fled it long ago, and now he was left whimpering and moaning, desperately trying not to beg his father for more, for relief.

Making up his mind, Kent aimed his slap somewhere else. It landed at the bottom of Sam's crack, the new place untouched by his punishment and ridiculously sensitive.

Sam keened, his voice cracking halfway through. "TWENTY- AAAA-aaaaaahhhn, nnnnh…" His cock spurted wetly, each rope caught in-between his stomach and the pre-cum wettened fabric sticking to his cock and each jerk of his dick felt like heaven pressing against his sweat-slick skin.

Sam panted as he came down from his high, only to freeze. He'd cum without permission, and even though that guideline wasn't set out, Sam felt it was wrong, as if he'd disobeyed his father.

"Oh, baby…" Kent crooned, rubbing circles on Sam's ass, "stand up and look at the mess you made of my lap."

San shakily lifted himself from his father's lap, grateful for the helping hand that steadied him. Looking at the mess of white streaks splattered over dark green pants, as well as the rapidly cooling wetness on his stomach, Sam felt shame rush through him.

"You aren't- you aren't mad?" Sam looked to his feet.

"Whatever for, baby? You enjoyed yourself, yes?"

"Ye-yes, but I. I came without permission, sir..."

Kent inhaled sharply, his cock pulsing at the idea that Sam had wanted him to tell him when he was or wasn't allowed to cum.

"You didn't need permission, but if you want me to give it in the future, I can?"

"Please," Sam whispered, throat dry.

"Look at me." The simple command had Sam standing to attention, and as he looked up from the floor, he caught sight of the impressive bulge in his father's pants and swallowed.

"Do you want to clean up your mess?"

Sam nodded mutely and sank down to his knees, wincing as his ass made contact with the back of his legs, Yoba he was sore. Shuffling over, Sam swallowed before leaning over his father’s lap and sticking his tongue out slightly. With shy, kittenish licks, Sam began cleaning the rough fabric of his father’s trousers with his tongue, licking up the salty, slightly bitter cum that was cooling on them, shifting as he felt himself harden slightly in interest again. Yoba, he’d only just cum, how was he still horny?

Kent wasn’t doing much better; he could feel his cock pulsing at the base, his knot desperately wanting to form out how much he had denied himself. He needed release, and he needed it soon, but that could wait. Sam was his priority, his own pleasure could be put to the side until Sam felt better. However, each lick swiped ever closer to his bulge, and the idea of pulling his son down onto his cock, fucking his throat until he knotted his mouth… that had merit.

Shaking his head, Kent gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, pulling up slightly. Sam looked up at his father, and Kent beckoned him upwards. Seeing Sam’s wince on the way up, Kent had an idea.

Standing up from the bed, he moved behind Sam. “Lean yourself over the bed for me?”

“I… sure? I mean- yes, sir!” Sam hoped quickly rectifying his mistake would stop any further punishment, he wasn’t sure he could take another ten swats to his ass, bright red and burning as it was.

Ignoring the slip of the tongue, Kent watched hungrily as his son bent over and folded himself down, lying his upper body on the mattress with his ass stuck outwards. Perfect.

“I’m going to do something I think you’ll like, but tell me if you don’t. No ifs or buts about it, all right?”

Sam nodded into the bed sheet, before vocalising his agreement, “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Kent sank to his knees, but not before unzipping his fly and undoing his pants, sighing at the relief from the pressure that had built up. Palming himself for a second, Kent wondered how to go about this. Deciding a gentler approach was necessary, he leaned in.

At the first soft swipe of his father’s tongue against his hole, Sam startled out a long and loud moan, slumping boneless into the sheets.

“Tha-that’s dirty…” Sam couldn’t believe what was happening, although each wet swipe burned the sensation into his brain, jolts of pleasure racing up his spine and down, settling in his cock, which had hardened shockingly fast against the sheets.

“No it’s not, not if it's you baby…” Kent crooned before diving back in, dragging his tongue broad and flat from Sam’s perineum up and over his hole, relishing in the whines his attention brought forth.

Focusing his licks on Sam’s hole, Kent brought his fingers up and teased at the rim, never slipping them in, only tracing around and gently pressing down. His other hand moved down and palmed himself roughly, Yoba he was wet; the saliva from Sam cleaning him up and his pre-cum having nearly soaked his boxers through. His hips humped upwards, and he couldn’t help himself. Pointing his tongue and thrusting it as much as he could into Sam’s ass, the startled yelp that Sam let out that tapered off into a moan only further inflamed his desire, his knot starting to pulse as it tried to form.

By now he was nearly fucking his hand with how hard he was pushing up into it, and he couldn’t help the muffled groan that left him. The vibrations coaxed out a drawn out moan from Sam, and Kent thrust his tongue deeper, determined to make Sam beg for him.

Sam tried to muffle his moans into the bedsheets, but a light swat to his ass had him jerking upwards and crying out, the thrusts and jabs of Kent’s tongue in his ass, along with the fact he could hear Kent moaning for him was heavenly and torturous at the same time, making his cock leak sloppily over the once pristine sheets.

“Ah-haaaaaa, please, sir, it feels so good…”

Kent groaned lowly. Focusing slightly more on himself for a second, he drew his cock out of his boxers and immediately wrapped his hand around himself, starting a relentless pace that had him losing control, each wet schlick into his palm fanning the flame of lust in his guts even higher as he climbed towards his release.

“Siiiiiir, sir, I’m gonna- gonna cum if you keep- AH- keep fucking me with your tongue…”

Yanking his hand away, Kent stood quickly, ignoring the almost bereft throb of his cock and Sam’s disappointed whine. He didn’t want to risk blowing early, and cumming in his pants like a teenager; given his older age and higher amounts of control, it would be thoroughly embarrassing.

“Where’s the lube, baby? I know you have some in here.”

Sam panted, trying to recover from the shocking pleasure that… that his dad’s tongue in his ass had caused. “It’s just, just under the top corner of the mattress, sir.”

“Go get it for me, baby. Be good for me, hmm?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam crawled towards the top end of his bed and lifted the corner of his mattress up, quickly fishing out the, rather old, bottle of lotion that he had kept for whenever he could get some time to himself before he had moved in with Foster.  
Handing Kent the hand-pump bottle, Sam sat almost primly in the middle of the bed, if it weren’t for a wince and quick shift every now and then belying both his impatience and the sore heat of his ass.

“What should I do now, sir?”

Kent sized up his son sat on the bed. Making a decision, he moved one of Sam’s pillows down to the middle of the mattress. “Lie down over the pillow, baby.”

Sam nodded, draping himself over the pillow and, unable to stop himself, humped it a little, dragging his sensitive cock over the soft fabric, moaning as he did so.

If Kent were less sure about how Sam had felt earlier, he would have thought now that it was all a ruse, with how Sam was arching his back, begging for more with his near coy expression, the slight muscle shadowed so well by his shoulders, bunched by him holding himself up. Kent could just imagine pulling out of his son before he knotted, cumming over the curve of his ass and the dip of his spine, could almost hear the slightly disappointed but satisfied whine of his son denied his knot.

Pumping some of the lotion into the palm of his left hand, Kent slicked up the fingers of his right and kneeled behind Sam on the bed. Here, their size difference only seemed all too apparent; he felt as if he were looming over his son, and with the way Sam ducked down and raised his ass up even more, it seemed he was aware of it too.

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable, right baby?”

Sam wriggled his hips side to side as if to say ‘get on with it’ and huffed out a nearly petulant ‘yes, sir’. 

Kent swallowed a groan as he traced his index finger over Sam’s hole, still wet from his saliva. Pushing gently, Kent met only token resistance, his tongue having fucked the majority of it out. He slid it in up to his second knuckle, listening to Sam’s whines for a hint of untoward discomfort, and when he didn’t hear any, slid his finger in the rest of the way.

Not a moment later, Sam whined and clenched around the intrusion, and Kent blinked out of slight stupor and realised he hadn’t been moving. Gently pulling his finger back, he thrust it back in, and before long, Sam was pushing back on his finger and moaning.

Kent withdrew his finger and pushed back in with two, swallowing as the wet warmth of Sam’s ass drew him in. Determined to not get distracted like before, Kent allowed himself a tug of his wrist along his dick, and began to thrust his fingers. When they would reach their base, he would twist his hand and Sam would let out a whine that seared through him.

Bottoming out his fingers, Kent curled them upwards and closed his eyes as Sam keened and tossed his head back. “Ohhhhh, oh, sir, please, moooore, please!” 

Sam felt each thrust of his father’s thick fingers brushing against his prostate, and each touch had him bucking his hips back for more, more, more!

Groaning, Kent stilled. “I’m gonna work up to four fingers, is that okay baby? Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Hnnnn, yes sir…”

Sam hissed slightly at the stretch of three fingers pushing in, but quickly relaxed and pushed himself back when Kent didn’t seem to notice his willingness. As he pushed back again, Sam realised; Kent was making him do the work this time. Whining, he began fucking himself on his father’s fingers, his ass greedily swallowing them up and taking what pleasure he could before he inevitably wanted more.

At last, Kent’s fourth finger slipped in and the stretch felt divine. Sam moaned loudly, he was ready, he knew he was, he could take it, but no. Kent kept on thrusting his fingers in, marvelling in the wet heat surrounding them, occasionally pulling them back to reapply a thin coat of lotion when he deemed necessary.

Soon Sam was practically bouncing on Kent's fingers, each plunge inwards eliciting a licentious sound from Sam as well as a slickly lewd squelch of the lotion in Sam's ass.

"Ah, Da- Siiiiiiir, please!"

"Please, what, baby?" Kent himself was not doing much better, he could just imagine how Sam would cling to his cock, how the heat would drag over him with each thrust, how good it would feel to cum inside him and feel it around him. But that was irresponsible, he couldn't force that mess on Sam for the first time.

"Please- please fuck me, sir. I want it so bad… I need it."

Nodding as if unaffected, Kent pulled the four of his fingers out of Sam's ass, giving his son a light swat on the outside of his thigh for the excited whine and wiggle of his hips that he gave.

Wrapping his still lotion wet fingers around his cock, Kent groaned low in his throat, the sound barely rumbling out past his clenched teeth. Yoba, he was on edge, but he had to calm down, had to make Sam feel better first.

"Do you have any condoms in here?"

Sam frowned, decidedly upset. Dipping his head down, he muttered, "Don't wanna use one."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I don't want you to use one, sir. I wanna feel you properly…"

Tipping his head back, Kent begged Yoba for strength. His son was going to kill him at the rate he was going, and Kent wasn't sure if he wanted Sam to stop at all; wasn't sure whether he would stop Sam on the slippery slope they were both careening down.

"Are you sure?" Kent knew not to get his hopes up, Sam was just horny, he'd change his mind when asked again.

"Yes, sir. Wanna feel you in me, wanna feel your knot as it inflates, and feel your cum as you fill me up, nnnnh…"

"Fuck…" Swearing under his breath, Kent picked up the lotion again, before addressing Sam.

"How do you want to do this baby?"

Sam bit his lip in thought. It had felt good from behind but… he really wanted to see what he did to his father, what expressions he made. He wanted to feel a sense of closeness between them, but he also wanted to drive Kent crazy…

"Hnnnn, sir… can I ride you?"

Gripping his cock at the base, willing his knot away for the nth time that night, Kent agreed. Sam shuffled down the bed and Kent took position lying back, his head pillowed against the wall.

Sam licked his lips, he’d finally get to have Kent’s cock inside him, at last… All thoughts of guilt were thoroughly swept away as soon as he had cum over his father’s lap after the spanking, and all he felt now was an overwhelming lust and need for satisfaction.

Crawling over to Kent, Sam hovered over his lap, taking in the thinly veiled desperation on his face. He barely held back a moan, it felt so good to know he was wanted, that he was desired.

Whimpering as Kent grasped onto his hips, Sam lowered himself. At the touch of the tip of his father’s cock to his hole, Sam moaned. He could feel a slight tugging at his hips, and felt a streak of mischief run through him. He ground back, delighting in the feel of the tip pressing, pressing against him, so close to pushing inside before he moved forwards and slid Kent’s cock through his ass cheeks, teasing and denying.

Kent’s voice was almost a growl, “Baby, I don’t know what you think you’re achieving here… Sit down like a good boy.”

“Oh… Oh yes, d- sir…” Sam re-aligned himself and carefully lowered himself down, his father’s hands heavy on his hips as he felt the tip nudging him again. This time however, the pressure increased and peaked, and Sam’s moan near echoed to the ceiling as he felt his father’s cock finally push inside. His teasing had done nothing good for himself, he was desperate and the immediate clenching had him hissing slightly as he pushed down again.

“Ah, ahhhhhn, yesssssss…”

Kent rolled his head back in exultation, the hot, slick wetness finally yielding around his tip felt divine, the orgasm that he had felt brewing before as Sam teased him not far in the background. They both wouldn’t last long, so tied up in each other and desperate for release.

Finally, sweaty and keening, Sam settled his ass against Kent’s thighs, his cock fully inside him. 

“You doing okay, baby? Need me to wait?” Kent’s hands were trembling on Sam’s hips, his desperate need evident, yet concern for Sam overrode everything; he wouldn’t hurt him, not unless Sam wanted him to, and not unless it was truly safe.

“Mmmm, no sir, wanna move now…” With that, Sam put his weight down on his knees either side of Kent’s waist and lifted himself, whining as he felt the thick cock withdraw from his ass halfway before his legs gave out, dropping him back down suddenly.

“AH- fuck! Sir, I can’t, I can’t do it myself.”

Kent groaned deep in his throat and gripped Sam’s hips harder where his hands, in their trembling, had loosened up.

“Don’t worry, baby. I can do it for you, just tell me if we need to stop, okay?”

Sam nodded mutely, the rush of pleasure from his sudden movement still silencing him enough for him to doubt the stability of his voice. He was lifted, and sunk back down carefully, more controlled this time, and the moan that ripped out of his throat wasn’t startled, but drawn out and lewd. Wiggling his hips in Kent’s grip, Sam silently signalled for his father to go faster, to fuck him properly.

“Hhaaaah, good boy…” His cock was throbbing, deep inside, and Kent couldn’t get enough. Gripping Sam’s hips, hard, he lifted his son up and brought him back down with force, revelling in the wet squelch of lube in between them. Building up a rhythm, Kent couldn’t hold back any longer, each slick slide sparking pleasure at the base of his spine and deep in his gut.

Sam bit his lip, barely containing a moan as Kent thrust in again, the large hands on his hips pulling him back and forth, a toy for personal use. He could feel himself losing out to the tidal waves of pleasure, each subsequent sound he made louder than the last.

When Kent pulled him back even harder and hit his prostate at the same time, Sam couldn't help but babble nonsense to the hot and humid air, or at least he hoped it was nonsense.

"I-I, ohhhhhh, daddy please!"

Kent stopped his movements, eyes widening in barely controlled surprise, were he any more in control his jaw would've dropped, but as is?

"Shhh, shhh, don't worry baby, Daddy's here..." He brushed back the sweat dampened strands of hair caught on Sam's forehead, barely tugging on them like he had before. Sam melted in his arms, and Kent pulled him closer, shifting so that Sam could sit in his lap.

"It's okay, just let it all out for me..."

"Ahhhhhn, Daddy....”

Kent wiped away the tears that had sprung in Sam's eyes, concerned for a moment until his son gave him a watery smile and rolled his hips down.

"Oh, you little tease." Hoisting Sam up by his hips, Kent pulled him back down with the assistance of gravity, and allowed himself a small private smirk at the loud wail he let out, tightening around him. Groaning himself, he knew he was close, knew that he could make Sam cum on his cock alone, the slight wet friction against his stomach only barely teasing him. 

"Ah, Daddy, I- I'm gonna cum..." Sam knew deep down that they'd be having a talk about this, but he couldn't care. Not when the heat was winding in his stomach so deliciously, pulling so tight that he felt like a bowstring ready to snap and completely unravel. His cock was rubbing so good on his father's stomach, the tense plane of muscle providing just the right teasing friction, alongside the deliciously burning stretch and the sting of his ass as it bounced off his daddy’s thighs.

"Ah, not yet baby. Daddy needs to cum first, don't you think?" Kent's voice was deep and gruff, his manner taken over by the carnal, forbidden, and oh-so-wrong nature of their coupling.

Sam nodded mutely, unable to trust his voice. Kent growled under his breath and stopped moving, clamping his hands down on Sam's hips to stop him from squirming.

"Use your words, baby boy. Don't I deserve to cum first?"

Sam swallows dryly and the words get stuck in his throat despite their simplicity. "Y-yes, Daddy..."

Kent nodded and began moving again, groaning at the hot wet tightness, "Mmmmm, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Kent could feel his knot swelling, the base of his cock getting ready to tie him to his son as he rode out his orgasm. Each thrust gave more resistance, each one punching out a lust drenched whine from Sam as he stretched even further to accommodate the winding increase in size.

“Daddy… I feel so full, are you gonna-?” The idea of being knotted still felt slightly strange to Sam, but the pleasurable burn of yet further stretching blanked that out pretty quickly, not even months ago he thought he was human, and now here he was on the end of his father’s cock, begging for him to tie him, to cum inside and ruin him. He knew he’d be gaping at the end, cum running out and staining his underwear, and only he and Kent would know.

Kent’s hips bucked as his knot continued to catch on Sam’s rim, the lube coating him doing nothing much against the strain of growing and pulsing inside, wanting to take and claim and own his son. Finally, finally, Kent felt the star burst of orgasm behind his closed eyes, his hips stuttering as he came, and came, and came. His knot inflated quickly, near startling Sam and tying them together.

“A-AAAaaaah, Daddy! Daddy, please! Can I- can I cum on your knot, pleaaaaase…?” Sam was panting, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he tried, he tried so hard not to cum then and there, the pulsing of his father’s knot was driving him to the edge inevitably, but he didn’t want to disobey, didn’t want to cum without his say so.

Gasping through his own orgasm, groaning when in between spurts, he could feel the excessive cum washing back over his cock, Kent cobbled together a sentence, proud of his coherency, “Yes, baby boy, You can cum all over my knot, now, good boy…” he crooned, egging Sam’s natural response to praise on.

With one, two, three quick aborted rolls of his hips, Sam practically plummeted over the edge, his knot swelling and tying in mid air as it vied desperately for attention, Cum spurt out, coating Kent’s stomach, and it kept coming. Each tight clench of Sam’s hole had Kent trying to buck his hips, the increased pressure on his sensitive knot redoubling his orgasm, leaving him panting as he grasped Sam’s hips to ground himself.

When his hands felt steady, Kent reached for his son’s cock, still spurting as the knot throbbed. As soon as he made contact, Sam wailed.

“A-AAAAHHHNNnnnn… Oh, oh, fuuuuuck, Daddy, it feels so good…” Sam rocked his hips forward into Kent’s grip, each movement tugging his father’s knot almost painfully against his rim, provoking a rhythm of forwards-backwards that had his cock sliding wetly through Kent’s fist, each slide bumping his own knot against the side of Kent's little finger. The sensitive flesh near tingled with over-stimulation, but he couldn’t stop, the tears trailing down his face dripping from his jaw to his chest as he moved.

At long last, their shared orgasms died down, and in the face of a crushing wave of afterglow, Sam collapsed down onto Kent, sending them both sprawling to the soiled sheets below. Kent was still tied in his son, would remain so for a long time, but now they were relaxed, slowly coming off their highs.

“Sam? Do you want to-”

“Not… not yet. Can we talk in the morning?” Sam hid his face in his father’s chest. He couldn’t believe the things he’d said, but at the same time, his father seemed into it? So maybe it wasn’t the complete end of the world.

Kent smiled indulgently and cuddled Sam closer to his chest, ignoring the wet feeling between them. “Sure, but I need to put some lotion on that so it doesn't hurt too much in the morning, okay?"

Sam nodded sleepily, his voice too worn out from moaning and screaming that he couldn’t trust himself to not hurt his throat should he answer verbally.

Leaning over, Kent retrieved the lotion one last time, noting that the bottle was nearly empty. Pumping some out onto his hand, he pulled back as much as he could without pulling his knot too hard on Sam’s rim, and began to apply it in wide passes to the still red skin. Sam sighed in relief, and snuggled closer to his daddy, secure and content in his arms, ignoring the wetness between them.


End file.
